Ryan Pelham
Ryan Pelham is the brother of Pandora, Amy Pelham, and is an NYPD police officer with a few extra talents of his own. Background Ryan was raised as the elder son of two children out of Minnesota. When he was on the cusp of becoming a teenager, the family moved to New York City. It was hard for him to adapt to the big city at first, but with time, he was able to make friends and invest his time in competitive sports. He was an average student, and never really got any As, except in history class. Then his mother was killed after a case his father was handling with the local police department got too personal. Ryan was devastated, but what was worse was that he saw his sister starting to go down a slippery slope. Usually he always loved to pick on her and tease her, but after moving, Ryan grew distant from his sister, and now with their mother gone, no matter how much he tried to go back into big brother mode, she wouldn't listen or seem to care. Since Amy was becoming a loose canon, he separated himself from her and concentrated on his own life with getting into different varsity sports, going out with friends, and dating. After Amy ended up in the hospital from getting shot after a turf war, he changed his ways. Ryan lost a mother and almost lost a sister as well. It was something he never wanted. He tried to go back to being the overbearing big brother, and thankfully, Amy listened. He helped her try to do better with her life and get back on track, being the support for her to lean on during the recovery. The event also made Ryan realize something else, he wanted to follow his father's footsteps and go into the force. When he was 20, he was already enrolled in the police academy and going through training. When Ryan was done with his training, his sister was already starting to head into college. The distance between them seemed to grow again, but this time it was just due to life distracting the two and keeping them busy. Being a rookie on the beat was tough. During the stresses of being a rookie and learning the ropes, he discovered that at times when he was stressed, small objects would slide around and move on their own accord. This started with the pencils on his desk endlessly rolling away when he would try to reach for them, and he initially thought it was a prank, but it started happening at home, especially in the mornings which left many coffee cups falling off of the kitchen table to break when he thought of his tasks for the day. It was strange, but to add to it, any time he saw a new weapon, either through his partner, another officer, or a confiscated weapon, he automatically knew specifics about it when he never saw the weapon before in his life. Sure, he had to read up on certain weapons while at the academy, but this knowledge seemed more personal and he was absolutely positive that everything he somehow knew was fact, which it actually was. This gained Ryan immediate respect from some, and others shunned him as a show off. With time and patience, he also got his telekinesis under wraps to some degree. Strangely though, both he and his sister have these powers, yet don't know of each others abilities and aren't mutants. Either way, Ryan had to go through different initiations and win over respect from his fellow officers who were higher ups, but he did eventually win their respect and trust with time. He also won the heart of a woman named Michelle after helping her while he was out on patrol one evening. The two started to date and eventually married with time. Ryan is now a husband, a father of a young daughter named Jonie, is a well respected police officer within the NYPD that mostly operates out of Queens, and has much going for him. Personality Ryan is a good natured and intended man. He is caring, compassionate, and selfless to a fault when it comes to helping others. The man looks up to his father as his source of inspiration in life for both professional and personal matters. Despite an officer, he tries to keep his personal and professional life separated, since he understands that he doesn't want to push the stresses of the job onto his family or tell them of certain cases and investigations. He already knows that his wife worries about him when he goes to work every day, he doesn't want to add stress and fear to her daily life. Plus, he wants to protect his daughter and shield her from what his father couldn't which caused his mother's own death. Its also due to the fact that he sees so much on the job that Ryan understands that family is precious and tries to keep his close to him. He lost a mother and almost a sister at one point, so now he wants to be the shield for everyone to turn to and lean on. Ryan is a bleeding heart in nature, always seeking to help others as best as he can and he will give his all in order to do so, sacrificing his own health if need be. Of course, stress can get to him. If pushed to the limit, Ryan tends to become emotionally distant and withdrawn. It happens at times. Sometimes he sees things that no man rightfully should and being that he has to live with a certain code of conduct, he knows he can't do anything about it... At least when his badge is on. While not a vengeful man, sometimes people break and justice needs to be harder than a slap of the cuffs on the wrist and a few weeks of jail time. Powers Ryan has a small variation of technopathy, like his sister. The main difference with his abilities, he is able to understand weaponry of various types from simple ballistics (such as hand guns) to missiles and everything in between. Unfortunately, all Ryan can do is simply understand the mechanisms and functionality of the weapons. He cannot craft, create, or manipulate them with his technopathic abilities at all. Even if it is something he has never seen before, all that he has to do is get a good look at the actual weapon, or some hands on time with it, and he is able to distinguish every part, tell its range, rate of fire, drawbacks, etc. The other half of Ryan's powers are telekinetic in nature. He is able to mentally manipulate small to medium sized items around them, manipulating them with his mind such as lifting, throwing, and even jamming them. Ryan mostly uses this while he is at work, to help thwart off the trajectory of incoming bullets (if he's concentrating enough), or jamming handguns so they don't work and no one is the wiser that he has these abilities. He is unable to fly or lift and manipulate heavy, dense, or large objects. Skills Due to his experience with the police, Ryan is quite skilled in hand to hand combat, being able to disable and disarm an opponent with quick ease for his own safety should the need call for it. He is able to take this training and use it on the streets for dealing with fights and other dangerous situations. He also has trained detective skills too, which allows him to look for clues where others would overlook, such as in body language, an empty room, and just having a sense that something feels out of place in the puzzle and scheme of things. Driving also comes with the territory, and Ryan doesn't just know how to drive, but he's had to learn how to use his police car to its advantages in certain situations, such as car chases, pit maneuvers, being able to pull off a box maneuver, and knowing how to manipulate the brakes for a quick and speedy turn with little damage. Subterfuge is another skill he's had to learn while being a police officer, whether for trailing someone, being a decoy, or ghost, he has learned to be there in the open, but do unseen to the naked eye that is scanning the area. He has learned to mask his motions and look natural to blend in with his surroundings, and being naturally charismatic helps with that as well. It also helps with questioning contacts and trying to get information from others. Lastly, Ryan is skilled and knowledgeable of various types of weaponry, from handguns to grenades and other ballistics. This is both in part due to his training, being on the streets, and his meta-power. And when he is at home with his family, Ryan loves to cook. He's quite good at it too. Boons Being a member of the NYPD, Ryan has access to their technology, facilities, information, and contacts. He also has contacts within the streets that he has access to, and his family. He refers to his father for help at times, and he does have a family life at home. While they may not have technology or great intel for busting cases, Ryan loves being at home with his wife and daughter and considers them a great asset to have to help him against the strain of work. Flaws When it comes to Ryan's telekinesis, he likes to only use it for when he's on the beat and dealing with possible incoming gunfire. He predominantly uses his telekinetic abilities with guns, since he is around them the most and is comfortable doing so without the cost of there being able drawbacks. When the need calls for it, he can use his telekinetic abilities for other various things, but really doesn't want to. Ryan is a good hearted guy, and is selfless to boot - which is why he ended up being a cop. This does come at a cost though. If he knows someone is in trouble, even if he hardly knows the person other than dealing with them as a contact, he will try his hardest to help them in their situation, even at the cost of his own health, safety, and sanity. Yet, Ryan also knows that since he is a cop, he has to deal with a certain code of ethics when dealing with scum. There are times when he sees a case that unnerves him, leaving him to want to lash out and react physically, but he knows that he is representing the NYPD and cannot afford to overreact to situations, lest he want legal and department issues on his case. Its also safe to say that the biggest flaw to Ryan is that of his family. His father was a detective in the NYPD, so being a second generation in the game, he has some big shoes to fill, and some co-workers never shut up about it. Also, his sister has a criminal record. This adds pressure to Ryan at work since he's related to someone who isn't exactly savory. But, Amy is blood and it puts him in a bind with what to do sometimes. Logs Including Ryan Pelham 2010-08-15: Blood Runs Thick - Ryan meets up with his sister, Amy, and discusses family matters and a potential problem. Category:Original Character